This invention relates to the field of fiber optics. Present fiber optics are made by drawing glass or plastic filaments from a larger stock. This drawing process produces individual fibers that are tedious and expensive to handle since the fibers must be handled individually for positioning in applications such as image reproduction. Further problems are encountered in that the drawing of conventional fiber optics imparts physical stresses into the fibers that effect optical performance.